JP2003-245141A, JP2004-135832A and JP2003-135163A disclose a table with a panel for screening the back and sides of the top of the table.
In a table with a panel in JP2003-245141A and JP2004-135832A, a rear panel of the top stands closer to the rear end of the top. It makes it impossible for a large object such as a computer to be placed on the upper surface of the rear part of the top while it projects rearwards to render occupied area of the top surface larger, which involves disadvantages in the desk work.
A suitable support member is provided between the top and the rear panel. On the support member, an optional member, such as an article support or an auxiliary top, is placed. It is placed above the rear part of the top. So it is impossible to place a tall article on the rear part of the top or to use the whole surface of the top effectively.
To overcome the problems, it is suggested to provide an article support or an auxiliary top at the side of the top. But a computer which is too far from a user makes it difficult for a user to operate it.
Furthermore, in a table with a panel in JP2003-245141A and JP2004-135832A, the rear panel behind the top is mounted perpendicular to the top and plays a role only of a screen.
Thus, light onto the upper surface of the top cannot be blocked to make the display difficult to watch.
The rear panel is supported by a bracket on the lower surface of the top, and the length is limited by the length of the top. So it is impossible to improve screening effect by mounting a longer rear panel or to join a side panel which covers the side of the top.
In the table with a panel in JP2003-245141A, the rear and side panels are respectively supported along the rear and side ends of the top with a plurality of support members mounted to the lower surface of the top thereby increasing the number of the parts of mounting members for the panels and the number of steps for assembling.
The panels are disposed closer to the top. The user feels pressure when one works. When a computer is disposed on the top, it cannot project rearward or sideward. And the structure for supporting the panel is complicate to increase the cost.
In the table with a panel in JP2003-135163A, a plurality of poles are provided around a top by brackets mounted on the lower surface of the top. A panel for screening the back and sides of the top is mounted in a space among adjacent poles and upper and lower connecting members. However, the structures for connecting the rear and side panels are complicate to increase the number of steps for assembling.
The side panels in JP2003-245141A and JP2003-135163A are fixed to the pole or top and a space is not created between the side panel and the side end of the top. So optional furniture cannot be disposed.
In JP2003-245141A and JP2004-135832A, the table with a panel comprises a panel support for supporting the rear panel. The panel support or the front end of the bracket is fixed on the lower surface of the top with screws. It is necessary to form bores in the top to increase the number of working steps.
It is necessary to use tools. One must bend down to mount the brackets, which is troublesome and low efficiency.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, it is a main object of the invention to provide a table with a panel in which a space is formed between the top and a rear panel, so that the upper surface of a rear part of the top is used effectively, an optional member being put in the space.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a table with a panel to reduce light radiated onto the top, a long rear panel being mounted.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a table with a panel in which the structures for mounting the rear and side panels are simplified to reduce the number of mounting members and the number of assembling steps, the panel being spaced apart from the top to avoid pressure and enable the upper surface of the top to be used effectively, the side panel being pivotally mounted sideward, a space being formed between the side of the top and side panel so that optional furniture is disposed.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a table with a panel, in which panel supports are easily and detachably mounted to the table without screws to improve working efficiency for mounting the panels.